


The One Time Naruto Was Right

by FridayKnights



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayKnights/pseuds/FridayKnights
Summary: "So what's your type?" Naruto asked."Well.." He began. "I like a person who's reliable and has a kind heart. Patient. Caring. Nonjudgmental. Attractive, but modest about it. I like long hair.. tan skin is nice too, but not important really.""Oh, so you like Iruka-Sensei!"Naruto and Sakura proceed to set them up on a date.





	The One Time Naruto Was Right

**Author's Note:**

> I try my best to proofread, I'm sorry in advance for any errors!
> 
> This takes place some time before the chunin exams.

"So," Naruto turned his attention towards kakashi who was currently pretending to ignore him. "What do you like, kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi just blinked. Maybe he really was ignoring the kid, he had no idea what he was going on about.

"Sakura asked me what kind of girls I liked. Well, she asked Sasuke who rolled his eyes and I decided to answer instead," he explained. "So what's your type?"

"Yeah, you're not often seen with anyone Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. "I'm curious too."

"Well.." He began. Kakashi figured humoring them wouldn't hurt. "I like a person who's reliable and has a kind heart. Patient. Caring. Nonjudgmental. Attractive, but modest about it. I like long hair.. tan skin is nice too, but not important really." Kakashi thought to himself: and a nice ass, too.

"Oh, so you like Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto smiled brightly and made his way over to his teacher. "You know, I think he's single too! Want me to-"

"Naruto!" Sakura was red in the face. "Don't say such reckless things!"

"Ehhh?! But he's the one who likes Iruka-Sensei!"

Kakashi regretted every decision he has ever made in his life at that moment. "I.. never said that, Naruto."

"So you don't like Iruka-sensei?" Naruto tilted his head innocently. "Why not?"

"I never said I didn't like him, either."

"So you do?"

"No."

"But you said that you didn't say that you didn't like him, so you like him. I'm not stupid, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto puffed out his chest as if he was triumphant, and Kakashi was honestly drained from their short conversation.

 

He had be friends with Iruka for as long as he could remember, they were never close, so to say, but always aquatinted and friendly with each other. There had only been a few exceptions to that, but nothing more than minor disagreements. The two of them would apologize over ramen and good conversation. They met up regularly to discuss Naruto's progress, and Iruka seemed giddy to know his former student was doing so well.

He did like Iruka, just not in that way. Sure, he was kind hearted and patient. Iruka was open minded and willing to try new things, he never shied away from a challenge, nor was he judgmental or rude. Iruka may have had his bouts of anger, but there were usually good reasons behind them.

Kakashi pushed back the thought of how well Iruka looked in his uniform. A round, tight ass that his pants just couldn't hide. Of course Kakashi looked, everyone in the village looked! Men and women had hearts in their eyes when the beloved Iruka-sensei walked past. And once Kakashi had the privilege of seeing him shirtless. A total accident. He was picking Iruka up to meet for ramen and tapped at the bedroom window while Iruka was changing. Again. A total and complete accident. But the blush of Iruka's face, and that toned abdomen and chest. Yeah. It was worth it. Still.. an accident.

Ok so maybe he did like Iruka. Just a little. He was attracted to the guy at least. He sat back and watched as Iruka went through a handful of failed relationships and figured Iruka wouldn't want to be bothered. Every person he'd attempted to get close to were all… aloof assholes with a sarcastic nature. Kakashi didn't want to dig into his own psyche, but that did sound a little bit like himself. So he backed off over a year ago. They could meet for ramen and flirt on occasion, but that was it.

Kakashi didn't mean to admit Iruka was his type. The perfect type. That one person Kakashi labeled "see himself settling down with" type. The ideal type. The ones you only have in dreams. That was Iruka. Kind hearted, non judgmental, tan skin, long hair and a sweet round ass, that was all put together and spelled out: Iruka.

He wished Naruto wasn't so damn observant only when it didn't matter.

"Hm. I don't think he'd like you." Naruto said after a moment. "You're lazy. And a pervert. He doesn't like that."

"There's no need to remind me." Kakashi stood from their makeshift camp and jumped into one of the trees. He left Sakura and Naruto by the fire. Sasuke had already locked himself inside one of the tents. "I'll take first watch. You guys get some rest."

Sakura slapped Naruto upside the head. "You upset Kakashi-sensei!"

"How?!"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he does like Iruka-sensei? And you just told him that Iruka-sensei wouldn't like him?"

"So? It's the truth!" Naruto said defensively.

"You don't know that! You probably hurt Kakashi-sensei's feelings…" Sakura pouted and looked up at the spot where their teacher rested on the tree branch. "I think he's sad."

"Oh.."

"You should make it up to him, Naruto." She suggested.

Natural suddenly had an amazing idea. Sakura regretted ever talking to him in the first place. Somehow she had gotten roped into it as well.

  
\----

  
"Naruto?" Iruka was surprised to see the young ninja at his door. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon. How was the mission?"

"Great. Fantastic. Wonderful. Wanna get some food?" He had an eager look in his eyes. Iruka knew he was up to something.

"Hm.. no thanks. I have a bunch of grading to do. But there's some left over curry in the fridge. Feel free to eat some if you're hungry!" Iruka stepped aside to let the boy in. He could never say no to Iruka's curry. Naruto was visibly torn.

"Oh come on, sensei! Let's try something new to eat!" He suggested. "Liiiike, hm, I don't know… a teahouse! You should change into something more casual, too!" Naruto was pushing Iruka towards his bedroom. "If I had to guess, I'd say we have to be there by six."

"A teahouse?" Iruka had the door shut in his face before he could question anything more. The only teahouse in konoha was the Fire Country Teahouse. As expected, they served countless flavors of teas brewed on the spot. They offered desserts, sandwiches, and on occasions during the cold months of the year, they served soups.

Iruka had always wanted to go there. He mentioned it to Naruto once, but the boy didn't like the idea of sitting somewhere quiet while drinking tea and eating finger sandwiches. Iruka thought it sounded peaceful.

Naruto was totally up to no good, but Iruka decided to amuse him. He put on black dress pants and a violet button up shirt. His hair was fine, so he didn't bother messing with it. And no need for a tie. He left the first few buttons of his shirt undone.

"Do I look alright?" Iruka asked as he walked out. Naruto approved and dragged him out of the apartment by his wrist.

"Hurry up, sensei!"

"I am!" Iruka huffed as he was getting physically dragged. He must be getting old to be this out of breath after a few blocks.

\--

"Hm? Sakura? What can I do for you?"

Kakashi had been perched up on the tree by the academy with a book in hand. He felt Sakura's chakra as she neared the tree. She cleared her throat to get his attention. Unfortunately he couldn't ignore her until she went away, she was even more persistent than Naruto.

"Are you busy?" She asked carefully.

"Extremely. This part of the book is my favorite." Kakashi responded and went back to the pages in front of him.

"I was thinking we'd discuss our next mission over some tea. I have a free voucher for the teahouse."

"Hm..." Kakashi pretended to give the idea some thought. "No thanks. Next mission is simple. We're just delivering a scroll to Earth country. It's not even anything sensitive."

"Well, maybe I actually wanted to talk to you about… something else…"

"Like?" He pressed on.

"Naruto, maybe?"

"Did he do something stupid again?"

"Uh, yeah! Very stupid! I'll tell you the whole story over tea! It's so funny your tea might come out of your nose!" Sakura forced out a laugh. But she knew he wasn't buying it. "Will you at least humor me and just agree to go? But you can't wear… that."

"This?" He looked down at himself. "It's my standard uniform."

"I know that!" She yelled. "But you can't wear it in the teahouse, and we have to be there by six!"

Sakura used her fine chakra skills to climb up the tree, and attempted to push her teacher out of it.

"Don't make me drag you there!"

"But I don't want tea right now!" Kakashi pouted. "Why do i have to dress up nice for tea?"

"Because I asked you to!"

"That's not a very good reason, Sakura! I don't do what children ask of me. That just sounds wrong!"

"You're not doing it for me, Kakashi-sensei!" She blushed as she was able to drag him out of the tree. "Just humor me, alright?" She continued to drag him down the road till they got to his apartment.

Kakashi didn't have much to wear besides his uniforms. Just… a really dull looking blue sweater he could wear over a bleached stained collared shirt. He had a pair of black jeans hanging around somewhere… he knew Sakura was up to know good. And he vaguely remembered her conversation with Naruto at camp a few days ago, maybe team 7 was treating him to tea and scones to make up for hurting his feelings or something. That's what he thought, anyways. So he decided he'd humor Sakura.

"Does this look ok?" He asked her when he walked out. She didn't approve wholeheartedly, but she looked at the time on the clock and said his fashion sense would be talked about some other day. They had twenty minutes to get to the teahouse.

\--

Iruka was panting by the time they arrived. Naruto made up something about leaving his wallet at home after the waiter sat them on the private balcony in the back. It was curtained off. The table was candle lit with a tea set all ready to go. It looked rather romantic with the flowers, and dimmed lighting. It was a private room for… something more like a date… with no one else around… the table only had two chairs, two tea cups, and a single rose on each seat.

Iruka wasn't dumb. Naruto had set him up on a date. Well, there was a first for everything. And Naruto did do a good job picking the place. It was nice, the tea was good, and the private section of the balcony was breathtaking. It over looked the river out back.

Now the only question was: who?

Iruka had never talked much about his personal life, in terms of romantic affairs, anyways. It was obvious he wasn't seeing anyone, if he was and thought the relationship was getting serious he would have told Naruto. But Iruka was single, and one night of tea and good conversation wouldn't hurt. Depending on who he was being set up with.

When he heard Sakura's voice he began to wonder. The door leading to the private section slid open and the young kunoichi pushed in a very familiar figure. Kakashi stared back at Iruka in awe.

"Um." They both said as their eyes met.

"Ok! You two boys have fun!" Sakura left the balcony before anyone could protest. Damn, that girl was fast!

"Uh, nice sweater?" Iruka tried to break the ice. Kakashi looked down at the baggy material over his chest.

"This old thing?"

"I was wondering why Naruto was dragging me out of the house." He said. "Didn't think it was so you and I could have dinner together."

"That's..." Kakashi started to say. "Kind of my fault. Though I didn't give them the idea. This part was all theirs."

"Excuse me?"

"The kids.. they're nosey.. started asking me questions about what kind of person I'd like.. and.."

"They thought you'd like me?"

"Naruto is already convinced I like you." He shrugged and picked up the menu left for him. "But he feels bad for saying you wouldn't like someone like me. I think he set us up to make me feel better. Sakura told him he hurt my feelings. And I'm fine, by the way. No feelings hurt here."

Iruka had such a cute, innocent look on his face. He knew were Naruto got it from. "Why wouldn't I like you? Or… someone like you, rather."

"You don't like aloof, sarcastic perverts. Actually, I think he said I was a lazy pervert. But whatever."

"I like you, Kakashi-sensei. You're… unique, that's for sure. But I know better than to read into that facade you put up. I happen to think you're good company."

Kakashi found himself hot in the face. He suddenly needed to rip off his stupid sweater and jump right into the river. His heart was beating faster than he'd care to admit.

"I.. like you too, Iruka-sen-"

"Just call me Iruka."

"Fine then, just call me-"

"A lazy pervert?" Iruka teased with an almost sadistic grin. It was actually pretty hot.

"Yeah. Call me whatever you want. I'm sure I'll answer if it's you." Kakashi couldn't help but smile. Maybe Naruto and Sakura weren't horrible as matchmakers.

\--

"So you? And Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked for the tenth time, pouting back in forth between his former and current instructor. "You're dating? Like a couple."

"Yes, Naruto. I already said that." Iruka looked at him with only a hint of annoyance. "We're together. As in a couple. Dating. Boyfriends."

"I thought you didn't like him!"

"I like Kakashi-sensei very much!" He replied. "And don't talk about him like he's not right here!"

"So I was right when I guessed you had a crush on Iruka sensei? I gotta go tell Sakura! She'll think I'm smart for guessing right!"

"Naruto.." Kakashi clasped a hand over the young boys shoulder and held him back. "We just wanted to thank you for the first date at the teahouse a few months ago. And yes, you were right, but don't let it go to your head. You're still wrong more often than you're right."

Naruto frowned at that. "Yeah, yeah. And if you hurt Iruka-sensei's feelings I'll kick you in the shin, and HARD. Got it?"

"Understood." Kakashi answered with a smile. "Now go. Leave. I wanna kiss Iruka-sensei till his lips turn purple."

"Ew! Gross! I can't believe you guys do that kinda stuff!" Naruto ran out of the door and into the streets to find his teammates. Iruka and Kakashi were left laughing at his reaction.

"I don't know about until my lips turn purple." Iruka said. "But I know something you can spank until it turns purple."

"You really do have the nicest ass in all of Konoha. Hell, all of the great nations put together, you have the inferior bottom." Kakashi was so damn thankful. He watched Iruka's hips as they swayed into the bedroom, disappearing into the darkness of the room.

He practically ran and slammed the bedroom so behind him. He'd give Iruka exactly what he wants. Some sweet love, and a bruised bottom.

 

 

 

 


End file.
